


nothing to lose.

by claudeandclair



Series: short breddy :D [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Late Night Conversations, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair
Summary: they’ve finally got through their livestream for 3 million subscribers, but some thoughts come across brett’s head.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: short breddy :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	nothing to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no sense of direction on where this was supposed to go but i hope you enjoy reading what i wrote!

it’s late at night, they’ve finished their livestream for 3 million subscribers a few hours ago and now they’re on the couch, cuddling. (as best friends, of course.)

“brett, hey, you’ve been spaced out for quite a bit. is anything bothering you?”

  
“i… don’t know. i guess i’ve just been having a lot of thoughts running through my head.”

“like…?”

“well, you know. one day, _all of this_ will come to an end, won’t it? i mean, it’s how the world works. we’ll film our last video, perform our last duet, say our last words, and breathe our last breaths. and it’s all gonna happen eventually. it’s fucking with my mind, you know? how i never know when it’s gonna happen, but i know that it will. and maybe, i don’t know, just, _what if it all happens sooner than we thought?_ and it just, **fuck, eddy,** it just makes me want to savor every second i have with you. it makes me never want to leave you because one day, i’ll lose you. or you’ll lose me, who knows?”

“and _this,_ _right now,_ i don’t want to lose this just yet.”

eddy just looks at him with a smile he’s never seen him smile before, almost indescribable. but it was in his eyes. his eyes were saying everything.

_you won’t lose me, you won't lose this. not just yet._

“i know it’s not anytime soon, but we never know, do we? i mean, what if we ended now? what if this all ended at this moment? if twoset ended, we’d lose many, many things. and our fans, they’d lose us, too. i don’t want to ever lose this, eddy, ever in my life.” brett’s voice breaks as a few tears track down his cheeks. he buries his face in eddy’s chest as he tightens their embrace.

“brett, shh, shh, don’t worry, okay?” eddy runs his hand across brett’s back, moving closer, hugging him tighter, to provide him comfort.

“you won’t lose me. you won’t lose _this._ we’ve left an impact on this world, and they won’t lose us. our fans, they have us, even if we’re there or not, they do. and they’ll have each other, yeah? and for _us,_ you won’t ever lose me, i promise. i’ll always be right here, i’ve always been beside you and of course i will be until who knows when. but i will be, and right now, i am. you’re not losing anything, brett. especially not me.”

“we’re just at 3 million, okay? there’ll be more ahead, and there’ll be nothing to lose.”

“thank you, eddy. i’m so glad we’ve come this far, you and me.”

“we’ll reach further heights. just you wait.” brett settles into eddy’s arms as eddy lets him. the late hours seep in, mumbled _i love you’s_ slip as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this extremely short, uh, thing? leave your thoughts in the comments! it’s my first ao3 fic, so i wonder what you think of it! <3


End file.
